


Call You Back

by hellontheheart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, F/M, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellontheheart/pseuds/hellontheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Luke Hemmings imagine or short story. Whatever you wanna call it. It's my first Luke fic though. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call You Back

**Author's Note:**

> A Luke Hemmings imagine or short story. Whatever you wanna call it. It's my first Luke fic though. Hope you like it!

 

You were sitting on the couch with your boyfriend, Luke, when his phone began to ring.

“Nice ringtone, baby,” you giggled as the sound of Uptown Funk filled the room and started to do a little dance.

“I really have to take this.” You nodded as he answered the phone. He pointed to the tv as a signal for you to turn the volume down, which you did. It was movie you both have seen multiple times anyway. The phone call seemed to last forever and you were getting antsy. A sex scene came across the screen and it kind of turned you on.

Looking over at Luke, he was chewing on his lip ring as he intently listen to whoever was talking on the other line. Seeing this only made you hotter and you felt yourself grow wet by just looking at him. Getting an idea in your head, you quietly slid over and straddled his lap.

He mouthed a ‘what are you doing?’ as his cheeks became a light shade of pink. You began to grind your wet core on his thigh, causing him to let out a low groan, leaning his head back against the couch. The feeling of his jeans against your skin was rough, but still amazing.

“Oh, yeah, no. I’m still here, continue on, Ash.” He managed to get out. Knowing now that it was Ash and no one important, you started to palm him through his jeans. Leaning in to kiss his neck, you felt his breathing catch in his throat. His free hand snaked around your waist and pulled you closer into him. You trailed small kisses along his jawline and down his neck, sucking here and there. Small moans left his mouth and you heard Ashton say, “Luke, are you alright?” Which made you chuckle.

You pulled at the hem of his shirt, “sit up,” you whispered and he did as he was told. You pulled the black fabric over his head, making him pull the phone away from his ear for a split second. You went to work on undoing his belt and buttons on his jeans.

“Yeah, I wrote this guitar part the other night that's perfect for…” His voice trailed off as you wrapped your plump lips around his cock.

"Fuck," Luke hissed as you took him deep into your mouth, pumping what was left of his length in your hand. Luke started to slowly thrust his hips in time with the pace you were going.

"Luke!" You heard Ashton yelled, "what the hell, dude? Are you? Is she sucking you off?"

"Dude, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"God, you guys are such fucking perverts."

Luke hung up the phone and tossed it onto the chair across from the couch. "You're in big trouble, Kitten," he grinned, pushing you off of him and pinning you beneath him.

 

You sunk into the soft cushions as Luke laid on top you. The heat radiating from both your bodies was too much to handle. You placed both hands on Luke's chest and push him off. Sitting up, you pulled your shirt over your head and quickly removed the lacy bra you were wearing and undoing the buttons of your jean shorts. Luke roughly pulled them off and flung them on the floor somewhere behind him. He pushed you back down, his lips attacking your neck. Sucking harshly on your sweet spot just below your ear, while grinding his cock against your core. His lips found their way to yours, taking your bottom lip between his teeth. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging it, earning a throaty moan from him.

His crystal blue eyes caught yours before he slipped a hand down between your panties and dripping wet core. You arched your back at his touch, letting little moans escape your lips, letting him know you were enjoying it. He licked down your neck towards your collarbone, leaving love bites as he went. You sighed as Luke took your harden nipple into his mouth, sucking, flicking it with his tongue before moving over to the other one; only to do the same. By now, he had two fingers pumping in and out of you, bringing you close to an orgasm. His thumb was circling your clit as his fingers curled inside of you, hitting your g-spot perfectly. You felt the familiar feeling building in your stomach.

"Luke, baby," you breathed out, "I'm so... I'm gonna."

"Cum for me, Kitten," he growled into your neck, fingers moving at a faster pace than before. "Daddy wants to taste you on his fingers." You felt your walls clenched around his fingers, your back arching off the sofa.Your body shook with pleasure as you rode your high. Luke gently removed his fingers, licking them clean. You flopped back down, trying to catch your breath.

Luke reached into his back pocket, going for his wallet. He then pulled a silver package, and quickly ripped it open with his teeth. Not even bothering to remove his jeans all the way, he took himself in his hands and pumped his cock a few times before rolling on the condom. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on your lips.

"I love you," he whispered into the kiss, before pushing into you. You both let out low groans at the new sensation. "Is this okay?" Luke asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yes, babe. It's perfect," you smiled, wrapping your head around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. You parted your mouth slightly to allow his tongue access. Your tongues danced with each other as Luke quickened his pace. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Your breathing became heavy again and you felt your heart beating out of your chest.

Luke pinned your legs apart as he watched his cock thrust in and out of you, while you rubbed yourself. He leaned down and kitten licked your nipple, before taking it into his mouth and  sucking harshly, earning a loud moan from you; no doubt, leaving a mark.

He thrusts were becoming sloppy as curse words and your name fell from his lips.

"Babe, come with me, yeah?" He moaned, leaning down and resting his head in the crook of your neck. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight," he said in a faint voice as he tried to kiss your neck.

"Shit, Luke. Just like that baby," you hissed, placing your hands on his ass, pulling him into you "faster," you cried out as your second orgasm rocked you.

"Fuck," Luke groaned as you felt his cock throb inside of you. He collapsed on top you, making it hard for you to breathe as he tried to catch his breath. "Babe, that was, wow." He laughed, slowly pulling out of you, making you wince for a second.

He rolled off of you, removing the condom and pulling his jeans back up and handing you his shirt before sliding back down behind you, wrapping his long arms around your waist. Your legs tangled with his as his lazy played with your hair.

"Wanna finish that movie?" He chuckled, reaching over you to fetch the controller on the coffee table.

"I'd like that," you smiled and turned to nuzzle into him. Just then his phone began to ring again. That same song filling the room. "You gonna get that?" You looked up at him.

"Should I? It could be important?" You nodded and he stood up and walked over to his phone. He flopped down in the chair and made a funny face at you. "Hello?"

"Are you two done screwing around? We need to finish this song, Luke!" You heard Ashton giggled on the other line.

"Ash, I said I'd call you back and I will," Luke paused, winking at you, "later." And he hung up, putting the phone on silent before joining you on the couch, once again. You both got comfortable and turned the movie on. You felt your eyes grow heavy with sleep but when you turned around to face Luke, he was already falling asleep. You placed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose and snuggled in for a nice nap.


End file.
